There never gone forever
by Okibimaru
Summary: Hinimori died in the war against Aizen, Toushirou is devestated, but Matsamuto has a plan to make him better, will her new Shinigami friend help her to bring him back from his icy prison of sorrow or will she cause more harm then good [chapter 7 now in]
1. Matsamutos plan

Chapter 1 Matsamuto's plan

Hitsugaya Toushirou sat in his office, the usual paperwork stacked neatly on his desk

"Captain?" Matsamuto had been worried about her captain for some time now, yes the

war was over and Aizen defeated but also her captain, her young fragile Toushirou

had lost the most important thing to him Hinimori Momo had died, killed by Ichimaru

Gin former captain of the 3rd division his punishment had soon followed when the

blade Zangetsue wielded by Ichigo Kurosaki was driven through his skull bringing

the ever smiling face down into a pool of blood "I'm fine Matsamuto" was his only

answer, he had not left his chair for days he was only alive because his vice-captain

had bought him food and made his tea, "_but your not fine" _These thoughts ran

through her mind every time he said that, although she would never admit it she

loved her captain, her little Toushirou, not in the way that he loved Hinimori but she

loved him like a son, she watched him work before he drifted into a long sleep

"_tomorrow will be a long day sleep well" _she kissed him on the forehead then left.

The next day captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division awoke from his bed

"_hmm Matsamuto must have carried me hear" _he thought to himself, he put his robes

on and his captains cloak followed, he walked out into the open air only to find

Matsamuto with a huge assembly of new recruits all of them he noted to himself were

female "Err Matsamuto what are you doing" she whirled around beaming at him

"ah Hitsugaya-Kun your awake, these are new members of you squad" his face began

to blush as he looked around "_after this he will defiantly be over Hinimori-Chan" _

_this was one day Hitsugaya Toushirou would never forget. _

OK THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	2. Kutchki's discovery

Chapter 2 Kutchki's Discovery

Miabi Ikasumi stood in the many rows of new shinigami waiting to become apart of

The 10th Division run by a captain Hitsugaya "I heard he looks like an angle fallen

From heaven" one of the girls next to her was chatting away to her friends "he like

Totally makes me want to become vice-captain with the way he stares, omg he's hear"

Miabi looked over the crowed to see the young white haired captain talking with the

Busty blond who was apparently hair Vice-captain "Why are they all girls

Matsamuto?" he seemed like a perfectly normal kid to her "awww captain threes

Nothing wrong with that, besides we need a more feminism side to the 10th Division

Don't you think" she watched as her new captain frowned that look that sent the girls

Crazy and a few of the girls sighs could have been herd from a mile away "whatever

Matsamuto, you deal with them I have to go see Captain Kutchki, he said he wanted

To talk to me about something important" without another word he walked of and left

"Yes captain" Matsamuto giggled to herself as she walked over to the parade of

Young shinigami females "oh yes captain Hitsugaya's going to have his day's full of

Surprises now" she looked at all of them keenly "now witch one of you lovely ladies

Look his type"

"You wanted to see me captain Kutchki?" the captain of the 6th division looked up

From his book "ah yes Toushirou I have new's about the location of Sosuke Aizen" the

Very sound of that name sent shivers down young Toushirou's spine

"Were do I find him"


	3. Wellcome to the tenth squad

Chapter 3 welcome to the tenth squad

Hitsugaya walked back into his office with a new resolve revelling itself to anyone

Who saw him "so what's gotton you all happy now" Matsamuto was beaming up after

a very long three minutes of paperwork witch felt to her like all she needed for the

Next century he simply looked at her with a slight grin, he immediately sat at his desk

And looked over old files from his various missions to the living world "errs Captain?"

"Kutchki Byakuya said he has found the location of Aizen"

"How"

"He has killed Kurosaki Ichigo" Matsamuto looked at him in shock "you mean killed

As in dead and never come back or as in soul has come hear dead?"

"As in never come back dead, Kutchki Rukia found his body outside his school last

Week, Aizens Reiatsu was all over his body" Matsamuto's eyes began to swell up

"Well the fact of the matter is, we found him so now I'm going to go out to his hiding

Place and kill him"

"Will you want support?"

"That won't be necessary Abari Renji and Kutchki Rukia will accompany me on this

Mission"

"Oh so shall I stay hear and watch the division whilst your away" he gave her a small

Nod and then continued with planning his mission.

Miabi was in her new quarters unpacking the last box of her very few belongings

Witch contained her favourite books and ornaments, a knock on her door sent her into

A wild frenzy of panic as she tried to hide her many little Hoarse ornaments that she

Loved so much "Matsamuto, what are you doing hear?"

"Oh regular inspection" was the reply that the older yet still very young woman gave

Her "were having a shake party for all toughs who made it into the tenth division,

Would you like to join us?" Miabi nodded and followed the vice-captain into her room

Were a circle of about 13 other young beautiful shinigami's sat with glasses of sake

"Welcome to Hitsugaya's tenth division girls" Matsamuto shouted out before downing

Her entire bottle of Sake in one gulp. "_This is defiantly were I belong" _Miabi thought

As she to downed her entire glass.


	4. Welcome back Toushirou

Chapter 4 Welcome back Toushirou

Two years after Hitsugaya had learnt of Aizens location had it taken for him to return, the gates of soul society opened to greet a blood stained taller and much older looking 10th division Captain, as soon as he entered his home world members of the 4th division surrounded him, gave him a full check up and then bandaged his wounds

"I'm fine" he protested, Matsamuto bounded into his room

"Hitsugaya-kun" she pulled him into a full powered breast hug "_there smaller then I remember" _the young captain thought as he pulled her away

"Matsamuto, what are you doing"

"What is it aligal to greet my Captain after not hearing from in two whole years" she pulled him in tighter

"Geof Matsamuto" but despite his struggles the older woman was overpowering him

"Welcome back Toushirou" Captain Ukitaki walked into the room with open arms as if embracing a son

"It's been a while hasn't it"

"Yes you look older my friend" Hitsugaya would have laughed at this if he hadn't seen the things he had to endure toughs past two years

"Well I bring good news home with me"

"Save it for the Captains meeting" Hitsugaya nodded then left with his fellow Captain as Matsamuto went back to there division

"Hmmm well he certainly looks better"

(Back at the 10th division quarters)

"You want me to what?" Miabi had just finished listening to Matsamuto's proposal

"I want you to seduce Captain Hitsugaya" Miabi's face flared up with a massive blush Matsamuto smiled at this and continued to tease her

"He's getting taller, he's more Muscular and he looks like a real man" Miabi whimpered to herself as she tried to contain herself from running out the door and charging into the arms of her love "_must contain myself must contain myself" _

"Whats going on in hear" Miabi and Matsamuto looked up to see the young white haired Captain smiling with a slightly amused expression on his lip's "why am I not surprised to find my office filled with shake" Matsamuto's grin widened Miabi was literally gripping onto his desk in order to contain her emotions "err whats up with her"

"AHH I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE" Miabi jumped onto Hitsugaya and the toppled to the floor before he could object she pulled him into a full kiss as she got of him he looked at her wide eyed for 5 seconds

"Err well that was err interesting" Miabi pulled him up and then gently guided Hitsugaya to his room, the door closed

"Yes, my plan has worked" she walked back and forth in the office cleaning up all the mess "lets see how this turns out now"


	5. Arivle of the Hollow king

Chapter 5 arrival of the Hollow King

Hitsugaya woke up in his bed and looked up at the ceiling; he had killed the traitor Aizen only 12 hours ago, the war was finally over, he turned his head to look at the Girl next to him sleeping peacefully, Miabi Ikasumi one of the 13 new recruits sent to the 10th division

"Captain Hitsugaya, your awake" she smiled at him as her eyes opened "_oh my god I just slept with Captain Hitsugaya" _her thought's caused her to blush furiously he just smiled back

"Yea I'm awake" she leaned forwards and kissed his lips gently before climbing out the bed and into the young Captains private bathing room

"Do you mind Toushirou?" he simply shook his head witch was enough for her, she climbed into the shower and turned the water on, the tempeture was perfect as it soaked her body down, minutes later she walked out with a towel wrapped around her, Toushirou watched her as she slipped her robe on.

"So Mi-Chan how was it?" the young girl simply giggled as the older woman Matsamuto questioned her night with the Captain

"I'm….not….telling" she teased Matsamuto pouted for the remainder of the morning but was surprised to see Toushirou had a smile on his face the whole day, and the next and then the day after that, infact his smile did not leave unless he was angry for the whole week.

"Ok what happened that night Miabi Ikasumi?" the younger woman smiled

"Do you promise not to say anything?" Matsamuto nodded "well we err" she whispered the next bit in her ear so that no one heard what she said

"Noooo really?" Miabi Winked and gave a cheeky smile her thumb came up and as she giggled again "_this Miabi could be my saviour" _thought Matsamuto as she continued to listen to the small teenage shinigami giggle

"Matsamuto, what are you doing" two hours had passed since her talk with Miabi

"Oh err nothing Captain" she was obviously not convincing enough for him

"Don't lie to me Matsamuto" she pouted at the fact that he had once again outsmarted her (even though it's pretty simple)

"I was planning a party"

"For what reason would that be"

"I wanted to celebrate your return Captain"

"We had the welcome back party day's ago already, we don't need another one"

"I don't mean to soul society Captain" he couldn't quite grasp what she had said "_what's she mean welcome back party then?" _ He pondered on this for the rest of the day.

Miabi sat in her room thinking of Hitsugaya "_what's happening to me, am I in love with Captain Hitsugaya?" _her thoughts were invaded by the voice of her soul slayer Okibimaru (Fire ring) _"yes you are, you and Hitsugaya are made for eachother, why else would you carry the brother sword of Hyurinmaru" _Miabi thought for a moment then slipped herself under the covers of her bed "_tomorrow I shall ask him how he feel's" _

Somewhere in the far side of west Rangieku a Hollow appeared like no other it was human shaped and held no mask but its body was covered in a mask like material for armour it carried a Zanpactou

"Toushirou Hitsugaya, were are you" it walked through the silent streets and slipped into the city of Serenity.


	6. loss in the fold

Chapter 6 loss in the fold

Hitsugaya tossed and turned in his bed as the visions of his fight against Aizen and his Hollow/ Shinigami crosses, his sword swinging left to right as another and another came at him every time a Hollow got even as close as 3 meters and it was dead almost instantly, the Aizen appeared out of no were with his Zanpactou in full glory as it had sliced open a hole in Toushirou's robes leaving a large gash on his chest, next the Vision of Hyurinmaru as it fell in battle by Aizen's blade "Bankai" Hitsugaya's rage came down on Aizen the moment Hitsugaya spoke that word, his defeat had been when he had released the final form of his bankai witch had caused Hyurinmaru to encase his entire body in an armour of ice and water flowed around it's surface, the ice shield around his exploded with Reiatsu covering everything in ice Aizen had shattered into a million pieces then melted away into the soil, never to be seen again.

"Captain? Is everything alright?" Miabi sat next to his bed, she had herd his nightmares through the night and decided it was best to watch over him encase hi did something stupid

"Yea im fine" he got out of his bed and pulled on his robes and Captains cloak "how much work do we have today?"

"We have a few reports on some squad members who are in the 4th division for medical care and also one from Kenpachi, he has asked for each Captain to support that he was not the one to start the fight with Ishin Kurosaki over his sons death last night" Hitsugaya smiled slightly

"Not to much then" Miabi nodded with her cheeky smile plastered on her face.

By afternoon the whole of the 10th division were sat in a field together, each of them had noted that since his return from the living world he had become kinder to all of them and was much more laid back.

"What's got you like this Captain?" Matsamuto was next to her Captain as they watched some of the seated Squad members spar for fun

"it's nothing Matsamuto" she nodded and Hitsugaya drifted into a calm sleep five minuets later he shot up in shock "what the hell" the entire 10th division were hiding behind him, Matsamuto lay dead five meters away, her soul slayer draw out, over her body stood a Hollow in human shape with mask material armour holding a Zanpactou

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, come fight me brother" Hitsugaya stood up and drew Hyurinmaru.

"What are you?"


	7. clash of the twin dragons

Chapter 7 clash of the twin dragons

"Who are you" Hitsugaya stared with hate and fear at the strange being that stood before him

"Who am I, who am I" the creatures smile widened "good question, but im going to have to go with Arancar"

"What I thought we destroyed them all"

"Not me, coz you see I am the king of Hollow's, the only Arancar to ever achieve Bankai, but once you achieve it you can't reverse it" Hitsugaya looked into the monsters eyes

"Well king of Hollows for killing Matsamuto I can never forgive you" he vanished in a flash of light and the battle begun the two swords of the Arancar and the young captain clashed over and over again, it was hard to see who was winning, after an solid hour they broke up "you have got to be the strongest Arancar I have ever fought" he panted slightly then drew himself up to his fighting stance

"Well I can't compare you to other shinigami because you're my first" he let out a shrill laugh and leapt at Hitsugaya who dodged with ease

"Set in the frozen heavens, Hyurinmaru" the dragon of water and ice emerged from his sword and encircled the battle field in ice and snow

"So this is your Zanpactou's ability, I am impressed"

"Im glad you liked it" the dragon suddenly charged towards the hollow who tried to move out the way but the dragon was too big and Hyurinmaru encased him with a prison of ice, Hitsugaya calmed down, was it over, had he won victory, the Hollow's prison started to crack.

Miabi stood in the 10th division building feeling the reiatsue of the two in battle, she had been unable to move when she watched Matsamuto die it had taken three members of the squad to carry her away "Toushirou need's me I can feel it" she used all her power to flash step to his location but when she arrived he was already defeated his blood was spilt all over the floor and he lay dieing "Toushirou, what did he do to you"

"M…..iabi, get away from hear now" she shook her head

"I will not leave my Captain to die like this, get up Toushirou" she grabbed his shoulders and together they lifted his damaged frame back onto its feet

"Ok im fine now Miabi stay back" she nodded and backed away "let's Finnish this king of Hollow's" Hitsugaya charged at the Hollow with his blade drew back ready to strike, the two swords clashed again and this went into a rapid exchange of blow's between good and evil

"So you found your resolve young Toushirou" the captain simply pushed himself away slightly out of breath the Hollow smiled again "clearly we are both out of breath and almost out of energy so I suggest we let the next blow Finnish this" a ring of yellow light surrounded him as he raised his reiatsu, Hitsugaya followed suit as his ring of blue reiatsu clashed with the hollows

"For Hinamori and for Matsamuto" he charged at the Hollow again as the Hollow charged at him "set in the frozen Heavens, HYURINMARU" once again the dragon of ice unleashed it's self but the Hollow matched it in strength "I cant hold him back" Miabi watched and noticed the Hollows power increasing

"Captain you're not going to make it" she had to act "soar through the blazing sky, OKIBIMARU" the dragon of fire set itself out and combined its strength with Hyurinmaru's, the young captain let out a small smile

"Bankai" the field exploded with energy as Hyurinmaru transformed into its final form and Okibimaru circled from above, the sword came down and the Hollow was gone, Hitsugaya stood out of breath before collapsing onto the floor

"Toushirou" Miabi ran to her fallen captain and held him in her arms "don't die on me you cant I need you I love you Toushirou so don't you dare die on me, if you do I wont forgive you"

Toushirou opened his eyes to see the white ceiling of the 4th division hospital

"Are we awake Hitsugaya-kun" captain Unohana sat on the chair by his bed writing on her clip board h simply nodded

"Yes thank you" Miabi ran into the room moments later

"Oh Hitsugaya I was so worried about you" he smiled but it was cut short (no pun intended Hitsugaya) as he remembered something

"What happened to Matsamuto" the whole room went quite

"She didn't make it Hitsugaya-kun" he looked down to the floor

"Oh"

Three years later Hitsugaya sat in his office with his usual amount of paperwork

"Err Captain" he looked up to see his newest recruits waiting outside his office door

"What is it?" he watched them impatiently

"Its err Captain Miabi hear to see you" they moved out the way to watch a very beautiful 9th division captain step into the room

"it's time Toushirou" her soft voice sounded in his ears, he nodded and followed her out, they walked in silence to a small graveyard reserved for the highest ranking members of the Goetai 13 they stopped by a stone and stared at the writing

"Matsamuto it's been three years since I lost you, I miss you greatly as a Captain but even more so as a friend, and I wish to thank you for bringing me Miabi she is the best thing that happened to me, and soon she will bring me a daughter, were naming her after you, I'll let you know how that goes" Miabi set a buckeye of roses next to the stone and they walked of arm in arm.

The End

Well that's it folks, my first fan fiction completed boy that feels good


End file.
